Song Titles
Many Wiggles videos and TV Series show song titles. This page serves as a list and gallery of every video and series to feature song titles. List of Wiggles Videos with Song Title cards *Wiggle Time! *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas and its re-release *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *TV Series 1 *Toot Toot! and its re-release *TV Series 2 *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video *The Wiggly Big Show *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! *Yule Be Wiggling *Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party *Wiggly Safari *A Wiggly Postcard from Asia *The Wiggles Show! TV Series 1 *Pop Go The Wiggles! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010) *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 1 *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2013) *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 2 *Lachy! Live *Duets *Nursery Rhymes *The Best of The Wiggles *Nursery Rhymes 2 *Wiggle Pop! *Party Time! Wiggle Time! (1993) File:GetReadyToWiggletitlecard.jpg|Get Ready To Wiggle File:HereComesaBeartitlecard.jpg|Here Comes a Bear File:CaptainFeatherswordtitlecard.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:UncleNoah'sArktitlecard.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark File:ILoveItWhenItRainstitlecard.jpg|I Love It When It Rains File:DorothytheDinosaurtitlecard.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur File:WheneverIHearThisMusictitlecard.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music HenrytheOctopustitlecard.jpg|Henry The Octopus RockabyeYourBeartitlecard.jpg|Rockabye Your Bear FruitSaladtitlecard.jpg|Fruit Salad MarchingAlongtitlecard.jpg|Marching Along Dorothy'sBirthdayPartytitlecard.jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Party Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997/1999) HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Have a Very Merry Christmas Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggly Wiggly Christmas RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer HereComesSantaClaus-SongTitle.jpg|Here Comes Santa Claus GoSantaGo-SongTitle.jpg|Go Santa Go DingDongMerrilyonHigh-SongTitle.jpg|Ding Dong Merrily on High ChristmasStar-SongTitle.jpg|Christmas Star UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-SongTitle.jpg|Unto us, this Holy Night FelizNavidad-SongTitle.jpg|Felice Navidad FelizNavidad-1999SongTitle.jpg|Feliz Navidad (re-release) JingleBells-SongTitle.jpg|Jingle Bells ChristmasPicnic-SongTitle.jpg|Christmas Picnic Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-SongTitle.jpg|Lets Clap Hands For Santa Claus Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-1999SongTitle.jpg|Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus (re-release) Henry'sChristmasDance-SongTitle.jpg|Henrys Christmas Dance Henry'sChristmasDance-1999SongTitle.jpg|Henry's Christmas Dance (re-release) Jeff'sChristmasTune-SongTitle.jpg|Jeffs Christmas Tune Jeff'sChristmasTune-1999SongTitle.jpg|Jeff's Christmas Tune (re-release) It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|It's a Christmas Party, on the Goodship Feathersword It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeathersword-1999SongTitle.jpg|It's a Christmas Party on the Good Ship Feathersword (re-release) AwayinaManger-SongTitle.jpg|Away in a Manger WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-SongTitle.jpg|Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree SilentNight-SongTitle.jpg|Silent Night WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle.jpg|Wiggly Christmas Medley (from The Wiggly Big Show) Wiggle Time! (1998) GetReadyToWiggleballtitlecard3.jpg|Get Ready To Wiggle HereComesaBearballtitlecard3.jpg|Here Comes A Bear CaptainFeatherswordballtitlecard3.jpg|Captain Feathersword UncleNoah'sArkballtitlecard3.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark Poniestitlecard3.jpg|Ponies DorothytheDinosaurballtitlecard3.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur WheneverIHearThisMusicballtitlecard3.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music HenrytheOctopusballtitlecard3.jpg|Henry the Octopus Rock-a-ByeYourBearballtitlecard3.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear Magictitlecard3.jpg|MAGIC ILoveItWhenItRainsballtitlecard3.jpg|I Love It When It Rains QuackQuacktitlecard3.jpg|Quack Quack MarchingAlongballtitlecard3.jpg|Marching Along Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyballtitlecard3.jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Party LiveFromTheWigglesBigShowtitlecard3.jpg|Live From The Wiggles Big Show Yummy Yummy and TV Series 1 (1998) HotPotatotitlecard4.jpg|Hot Potato D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard4.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. My Favourite Dinosaur Pufferbilliestitlecard4.jpg|Pufferbillies Henry'sDancetitlecard4.jpg|Henry's Dance Walktitlecard4.jpg|Walk JoannieWorksWithOneHammertitlecard4.jpg|Joannie Works With One Hammer TheMonkeyDancetitlecard5.jpg|The Monkey Dance CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard4.jpg|Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes ShakyShakytitlecard4.jpg|Shaky Shaky TeddyBearHugtitlecard4.jpg|Teddy Bear Hug (AUS Version) PointYourFinger(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Point Your Finger (Wiggle Puppets) (US & UK Version) HavenuShalomAlechemtitlecard4.jpg|Havenu Shalom Alechem IAmADancertitlecard5.jpg|I Am A Dancer NumbersRhumbatitlecard5.jpg|Numbers Rhumba (AUS Version) GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(Puppets)-BigRedCarBanner.jpg| Go Captain Featherword,Ahoy (Wiggle Puppets) (US & UK Version) FruitSalad1998titlecard4.jpg|Fruit Salad TV Series 1 (1998) Dorothy'sDancePartytitlecard3.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Party OEpoeTookiTookititlecard2.jpg|O Epoe Tooki Tooki From Wiggle Time! (1998) GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Get Ready To Wiggle HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard4.jpg|Here Comes A Bear CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Captain Feathersword UncleNoah'sArkTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark PoniesTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Ponies DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard7.jpg|Henry The Octopus Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard5.png|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard5.jpg|I Love It When It Rains QuackQuackTVSeries1titlecard2.jpg|Quack Quack Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard5.jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Party From The Wiggles Big Show PointYourFingerandDotheTwisttitlecard2.jpg|Point Your Finger And Do The Twist WavetoWagstitlecard.jpg|Wave To Wags NyaNyaNyatitlecard.jpg|Nya Nya Nya QuackQuacklivetitlecard2.png|Quack Quack WagsandtheWagettestitlecard2.jpg|Wags And The Wagettes DiDickiDoDumtitlecard.jpg|Di Dicki Do Dum HotPotatolivetitlecard.jpg|Hot Potato BabyBalugatitlecard.jpg|Baby Baluga OohIt'sCaptainFeatherswordtitlecard.jpg|Ooh It's Captain Feathersword Toot Toot! (1998) LookBothWaystitlecard3.jpg|Look Both Ways JohnBradlelumtitlecard3.jpg|John Bradlelum Head,Shoulders,KneesandToestitlecard3.jpg|Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)titlecard3.jpg|Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!titlecard3.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! WiggleGroovetitlecard.png|Wiggle Groove DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoisThatKnocking?)titlecard3.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) BallaBallaBambinatitlecard3.jpg|Balla Balla Bambina IClimbTenStairstitlecard3.jpg|I Climb Ten Stairs MoveYourArmsLikeHenrytitlecard3.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry SilverBellsThatRingintheNighttitlecard3.jpg|Silver Bells That Ring In The Night WagstheDog,HeLikestoTangotitlecard3.jpg|Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango We'reDancingwithWagstheDogtitlecard.png|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog OfficerBeaples'Dancetitlecard3.jpg|Officer Beaples' Dance ZardoZaptitlecard3.jpg|Zardo Zap Let'sHaveaCeilititlecard3.jpg|Let's Have A Ceili TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car TV Series 2 (1999) BigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|Big Red Car HatOnMyHead-SongTitle.jpg|Hat On My Head OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-SongTitle.jpg|Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea (from Dressing Up) OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-DirectionsSongTitle.png|Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea (from Directions) HavingFunAtTheBeach-SongTitle.jpg|Having Fun At The Beach Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-SongTitle.jpg|Henry's Underwater Big Band (from Play) Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-MannersRainbowTitle.png|Henry's Underwater Big Band (from Manners) JohnBradlelum-Rainbowtitle.jpg|John Bradlelum WakeUpJeff!-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! From Wiggle Time! (1998) GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|Get Ready To Wiggle HereComesABear-RainbowTitle.jpg|Here Comes A Bear CaptainFeathersword-RainbowTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword UncleNoah'sArk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark Ponies-RainbowTitle.jpg|Ponies DorothyTheDinosaur-RainbowTitle.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur WheneverIHearThisMusic-RainbowTitle.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music HenrytheOctopus-RainbowTitle.jpg|Henry The Octopus ILoveItWhenItRains-RainbowTitle.jpg|I Love It When It Rains CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-OriginalRainbowTitle5.png|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship (located on Playtime Children's Favorites) From Yummy Yummy (1998) HotPotato-RainbowTitle.jpg|Hot Potato DOROTHY-RainbowTitle.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) Henry'sDance-RainbowTitle.jpg|Henry's Dance Walk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Walk JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-RainbowTitle.jpg|Joannie Works With One Hammer ShakyShaky-RainbowTitle.jpg|Shaky Shaky HavenuShalomAlechem-RainbowTitle.jpg|Havenu Shalom Alachem FruitSalad-RainbowTitle.jpg|Fruit Salad From Toot Toot! LookBothWays-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Look Both Ways JohnBradlelum-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|John Bradlelum Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes (from Your Body) HeadShouldersKneesAndToes-TheBodyRainbowTitle.png|Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes (from The Body) IMG_0123.jpg|Heads, Shoulders, Knees And Toes (from The Wiggly Circus) Food,Food,Food,OhHowILoveMyFood-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) (from Food) FoodFoodFood(Oh,HowILoveMyFood)-NutritionRainbowTitle.png|Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) (from Nutrition) GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (from Dressing Up) GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-CapitalizedRainbowtitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (from Friends) GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-HygieneRainbowTitle.png|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (from Hygiene) DorothytheDinosaur,TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking?-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) (from Family) DorothyTheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking)-FriendsRainbowTitle.png|Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) (from Friends) BallaBallaBambina-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Balla Balla Bambina IClimbTenStairs-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|I Climb Ten Stairs IClimbTenStairsRareJapaneseRainbowTitleCard.png|I Climb Ten Stairs (RARE!) (Japanese TV Series) IMG_0119.jpg|Song title of "I Climb Ten Stairs" from "The Wiggly Circus" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry (from Family) MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-YourBodyRainbowTitle.png|Move Your Arms Like Henry (from Your Body) WagsTheDogHeLikestoTango-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango (from Musical Instruments) WagsTheDogHeLikestoTango-DressingUpRainbowTitle.png|Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango (from Dressing Up) WagsTheDog,HeLikesToTango-TheBodyRainbowTitle.png|Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango (from The Body) We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (from Friends/Family) We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-DancingRainbowTitle.png|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (from Dancing) We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-AnimalsRainbowTitle.png|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (from Animals) ZardoZap-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Zardo Zap Let'sHaveaCeili-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Let's Have A Cieli TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car From Toot Toot Show CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-RainbowTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Rock-A-ByeYourBear-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear TheMonkeyDance-RainbowTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-RainbowTitle.jpg|Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-RainbowTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship BucketOfDew-RainbowTitle.jpg|Bucket Of Dew TheWigglyBigShow-D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) RompBompAStomp-RainbowTitle.jpg|Romp Bomp A Stomp HotPotato-ConcertRainbowTitle.jpg|Hot Potato WiggleGroove-ConcertRainbowTitle.jpg|WiggleGroove WigglyMedley-RainbowTitle.jpg|Wiggly Medley The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (1999) GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! PointYourFinger(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Point Your Finger (Wiggle Puppets) WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Wave To Wags The Wiggly Big Show/It's A Wiggly Wiggly World! Live In Concert! (1999) LookBothWays-ConcertTitle.jpg|Look Both Ways CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-ConcertTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-ConcertTitle.jpg|Silver Bells That Ring In The Night WagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wags The Dog We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-CorrectedConcertTitle.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (UK version) We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog TapWags-CorrectedConcertTitle.jpg|Tap Wags (UK version) OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-ConcertTitle.jpg|Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship BucketofDew-ConcertTitle.jpg|Bucket Of Dew RompBompAStomp-ConcertTitle.jpg|Romp Bomp A Stomp HotPotato-ConcertTitle.jpg|Hot Potato WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg|WiggleGroove DotheWiggleGroove-CorrectedConcertTitle.jpg|Do The Wiggle Groove (UK version) MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-ConcertTitle.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-ConcertTitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wiggly Medley WigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|Wiggly Christmas Medley Toot Toot! (1999) LookBothWaysTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Look Both Ways JohnBradlelumTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|John Bradlelum Henry'sUnderwaterBigBandTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Henry's Underwater Big Band Head,Shoulders,KneesandToesTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Heads, Shoulders, Knees And Toes FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)TootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!TootToot!1999titlecard6.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! DoTheWiggleGroovetitlecard5.jpg|Do The Wiggle Groove DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoisThatKnocking)TootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur (tell me who is that knocking?) BallaBallaBambinaTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Balla Balla Bambina IClimbTenStairsTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|I Climb Ten Stairs MoveYourArmsLikeHenryTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry SilverBellsThatRingInTheNightTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Silver Bells That Ring In The Night WagsTheDog,HeLikesToTangoTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango We'reDancingWithWagsTheDogTootToot!1999titlecard6.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog OfficerBeaples'DanceTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Officer Beaples' Dance ZardoZapTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Zardo Zap Let'sHaveACeiliTootToot!1999titlecard5.jpg|Let's Have A Ceili It's A Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) HereComeTheWiggles-SongTitle.JPG|Here Come The Wiggles IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-SongTitle.jpg|In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy-SongTitle.jpg|I Love To Have A Dance with Dorothy (featuring Slim Dusty) TabaNaba-SongTitle.jpg|Taba Naba (featuring Christine Anu) TieMeKangarooDownSport-SongTitle.jpg|Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport (featuring Rolf Harris) SingWithMe-SongTitle.jpg|Sing With Me (featuring Kamahl) HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing-SongTitle.jpg|Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing AnotherCuppa-SongTitle.jpg|Another Cuppa StarryNight-SongTitle.jpg|Starry Night SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-SongTitle.jpg|Six Months In A Leaky Boat (featuring Tim Finn) OneLittleCoyote-SongTitle.jpg|One Little Coyote BlowMeDown-SongTitle.jpg|Blow Me Down Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|Let's Go We're Riding In The Big Red Car MorningtownRide-SongTitle.jpg|Morningtown Ride (featuring Jimmy Little) HaruGaKita-SongTitle.jpg|Haru Ga Kita (featuring Atsuko Arai) Yule Be Wiggling (2001) DoingADance-SongTitle.jpg|Doing a Dance JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay-SongTitle.jpg|Just Can't Wait for Christmas Day HereComeTheReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Here Come the Reindeer AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning-SongTitle.jpg|And the World is One on a Christmas Morning Murray'sChristmasSamba-SongTitle.jpg|Murray's Christmas Samba JimmyTheElf-SongTitle.jpg|Jimmy the Elf CurooCuroo(CaroloftheBirds)-SongTitle.jpg|Curoo Curoo (Carol of the Birds) ChristmasAroundtheWorld-SongTitle.jpg|Christmas Around the World WagsLovesToShakeShake-SongTitle.jpg|Wags Loves to Shake Shake AngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh-SongTitle.jpg|Angels We Have Heard On High ChristmasPolka-SongTitle.jpg|The Christmas Polka DecorateTheTree-SongTitle.jpg|Decorate the Tree AScottishChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|A Scottish Christmas ComeOnEverybody(We'llTapForYou)-SongTitle.jpg|Come On Everybody (We'll Tap for You) YuleBeWiggling-SongTitle.jpg|Yule Be Wiggling Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party (2001) WigglyParty-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggly Party Hoop-Dee-Doo-SongTitle.jpg|Hoop Dee Doo LittleChildren-SongTitle.jpg|Little Children MoveLikeAnEmu-SongTitle.jpg|Move Like An Emu LaCucaracha-SongTitle.jpg|La Cucaracha Captain'sMagicButtons-SongTitle.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons DancetheOobyDooby-SongTitle.jpg|Dance the Oooby Dooby Marie'sWedding-SongTitle.jpg|Marie's Wedding ZoologicalGardens-SongTitle.jpg|Zoological Gardens SwimHenrySwim-SongTitle.jpg|Swim Henry Swim FunontheFarm-SongTitle.jpg|Fun on the Farm Caveland-SongTitle.jpg|Caveland RunAroundRunRun-SongTitle.jpg|Run Around Run Run TheWobblyDance-SongTitle.jpg|The Wobbly Dance WiggleHula-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Hula Wiggly Safari (2002) TheCrocodileHunter-SongTitle.jpg|The Crocodile Hunter AustraliaZoo-SongTitle.jpg|Australia Zoo WobblyCambel-SongTitle.jpg|Wobbly Camel CockyWantACracker-SongTitle.jpg|Cocky Want A Cracker ButterfliesFlit-SongTitle.jpg|Butterflies Flit Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses-SongTitle.jpg|Dorothy Queen of the Roses SwimWithMe-SongTitle.jpg|Swim With Me KoalaLaLa-SongTitle.jpg|Koala La La DingoTango-SongTitle.jpg|Dingo Tango YouMightLikeAPet-SongTitle.jpg|You Might Like A Pet OldManEmu-SongTitle.jpg|Old Man Emu FeedingTime-SongTitle.jpg|Feeding Time DotheOwl-SongTitle.jpg|Do The Owl KookaburraChoir-SongTitle.jpg|Kookaburra Choir Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-SongTitle.jpg|Snakes (You can look but you better not touch) We'retheCrocodileBand-SongTitle.jpg|We're The Crocodile Band A Wiggly Postcard from Asia TakeaTripOutontheSea-SongTitle.jpg|Take A Trip Out On The Sea TV Series 4 (2005) Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TVSeries4SongTitle.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-SongTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) WakeUpJeff!-SongTitle.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-TVSeries4SongTitle.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car WiggleGroove-TVSeries4SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Groove IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-TVSeries4SongTitle.jpg|In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride WigglyParty-TVSeries4SongTitle.jpg|Wiggly Party BowWowWow-OutsideVersionSongTitle.jpg|Bow Wow Wow FeelingChirpy-OutsideVersionSongTitle.jpg|Feeling Chirpy ElbowtoElbow-SongTitle.jpg|Elbow To Elbow HotPotato-TVSeries4SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potato SailingAroundtheWorld-LiveActionSongTitle.png|Sailing Around The World HulaHulaHula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-SongTitle.png|Hula, Hula, Hula Nothing Could Be Cooler! Little Wiggles and Wiggly Animation FruitSalad-LittleWigglesSongTitle.png|Fruit Salad WakeUpJeff!-LittleWigglesSongTitle.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! Head,Shoulders,Knees,andToes-LittleWigglesSongTitle.jpg|Heads, Shoulders, Knees And Toes MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-LittleWigglesSongTitle.png|Move Your Arms Like Henry We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-LittleWigglesSongTitle.png|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)-SongTitle.png|Vegetable Soup Where'sJeff-LittleWigglesSongTitle.png|Where's Jeff? PlayYourGuitarwithMurrayLittleWigglestitlecard.png|Play Your Guitar With Murray IClimbTenStairs-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|I Climb Ten Stairs HereCometheWiggles-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|Here Come The Wiggles Caveland-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|Caveland WobblyCamel-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|Wobbly Camel Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-AnimatedTitle.jpg|Let's Make Some Rosy Tea Where'sJeff?-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|Where's Jeff? SayAahattheDoctors-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|Say Aah At The Doctors WalkingontheMoon-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|Walking On The Moon We'retheCowboys-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|We're The Cowboys From Top of the Tots BowWowWow3.png|Bow Wow Wow CentralParkNewYork3.png|Central Park New York CowboysandCowgirlstitlecard2.png|Cowboys And Cowgirls FlyThroughTheSkytitlecard3.png|Fly Through The Sky IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBatontitlecard2.png|I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton NewYorkFirefightertitlecard.jpg|Title card|link=Title card PickingFlowerstitlecard.jpg|Picking Flowers SayAahattheDoctorstitlecard2.png|Say Aah At The Doctors FeelingChirpytitlecard2.png|Feeling Chirpy LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)titlecard.jpg|Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) Let'sGoSwimmingtitlecard.png|Let's Go Swimming TheBricklayersSong4.png|The Bricklayers Song CallingAllCowsTitleCard.png|Calling All Cows TickTock(AllNightLong)titlecard.jpg|Tick Tock (All Night Long) CanYouDigIt?titlecard.jpg|Can You Dig It? KneadSomeDoughtitlecard.jpg|Knead Some Dough From LIVE Hot Potatoes! TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-ConcertTitle.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2005ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Hoop-Dee-Doo-ConcertTitle.jpg|Hoop Dee Doo D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)Series4SongTitle.png|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) RollingDowntheSandhills-SongTitle.jpg|Rolling Down The Sandhills CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2004ConcertTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Where'sJeff?-ConcertTitle.jpg|Where's Jeff? PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Play Your Guitar With Murray TheMonkeyDance-2005ConcertSongTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-2004ConcertTitle.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog CentralPark,NewYork-ConcertTitle.jpg|Central Park New York HereCometheReindeerConcertSongTitle.png|Here Come The Reindeer FruitSalad-ConcertTitle.jpg|Fruit Salad QuackQuack-2004ConcertTitle.jpg|Quack Quack EagleRock-SongTitle.jpg|Eagle Rock IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-ConcertTitle.jpg|I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton ChristmasMedley-2004ConcertTitle.jpg|Christmas Medley From Sailing Around the World SydneyBarcarolle-SongTitle.jpg|Sydney Barcarolle Goldfish-SongTitle.jpg|Goldfish TheChickenSong-SongTitle.png|The Chicken Song LondonTown-SongTitle.jpg|London Town AgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-SongTitle.jpg|Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) SailingAroundTheWorld-SongTitle.png|Sailing Around The World Sicily(IWanttoGo)titlecard.png|Sicily (I Want To Go) Let'sGo(We'reRidingintheBigRedCar)AnimatedTitleCard.png|Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) ElbowtoElbowSATWtitlecard.png|Elbow To Elbow SanFranciscoTrolleyCar-SongTitle.jpg|San Francisco Trolley Car FlyThroughtheSkyWigglyAnimationtitlecard.png|Fly Through The Sky HereWeGoMexicoCity!titlecard.png|Here We Go Mexico City! TheBarrelPolka-SongTitle.jpg|The Barrel Polka Pop Go The Wiggles! (2007) ThisOldMan,HePlayedOne-SongTitle.jpg|This Old Man, He Played One PopGoestheWeasel-SongTitle.jpg|Pop Goes The Weasel SkipToMyLou-SongTitle.jpg|Skip To My Lou HickoryDickoryDock-SongTitle.jpg|Hickory Dickory Dock EnglishCountryGarden-SongTitle.jpg|English Country Garden RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear-RhymeTitle.jpg|Round The Garden Like a Teddy Bear HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-SongTitle.jpg|Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush See-SawMargeryDaw-SongTitle.jpg|See-Saw, Margery Daw TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-SongTitle.jpg|Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear Turn Around MaryHadaLittleLamb-SongTitle.jpg|Mary Had a Little Lamb ThreeLittleKittens-SongTitle.jpg|Three Little Kittens TwoFineGentlemen-SongTitle.jpg|Two Fine Gentlemen HeyDiddleDiddle-SongTitle.jpg|Hey Diddle Diddle TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-SongTitle.jpg|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star IncyWincySpider-SongTitle.jpg|Incy Wincy Spider TheGrandOldDukeOfYork-SongTitle.jpg|The Grand Old Duke Of York OrangesandLemons-SongTitle.jpg|Oranges and Lemons MissPollyHadADolly-SongTitle.jpg|Miss Polly Had a Dolly JackandJill-SongTitle.jpg|Jack and Jill LavendersBlue-SongTitle.jpg|Lavenders Blue LittleBoPeep-SongTitle.jpg|Little Bo-Peep LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-SongTitle.jpg|London Bridge Is Falling Down DidYouEverSeeALassie-SongTitle.jpg|Did You Ever See A Lassie Pat-A-Cake-SongTitle.jpg|Pat-a-Cake DryBones-SongTitle.jpg|Dry Bones Spanish Version Note: Hickory, Dickory Dock has the same song title in the Spanish version. ThisOldMan-SpanishSongTitle.png|This Old Man, He Played One PopGoesTheWeasel-SpanishSongTitle.png|Pop Goes The Weasel SkipToMyLou-SpanishSongTitle.png|Skip To My Lou EnglishCountryGarden-SpanishSongTitle.png|English Country Garden RoundTheGardenLikeATeddyBear-SpanishSongTitle.png|Round The Garden Like a Teddy Bear HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-SpanishSongTitle.png|Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush See-SawMargeryDaw-SpanishSongTitle.png|See-Saw, Margery Daw TeddyBear,TeddyBearTurnAround-SpanishSongTitle.png|Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear Turn Around MaryHadALittleLamb-SpanishSongTitle.png|Mary Had a Little Lamb ThreeLittleKittens-SpanishSongTitle.png|Three Little Kittens TwoFineGentlemen-SpanishSongTitle.png|Two Fine Gentlemen HeyDiddleDiddle-SpanishSongTitle.png|Hey Diddle Diddle Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-SpanishSongTitle.png|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star IncyWincySpider-SpanishSongTitle.png|Incy Wincy Spider TheGrandOldDukeOfYork-SpanishSongTitle.png|The Grand Old Duke Of York OrangesAndLemons-SpanishSongTitle.png|Oranges and Lemons MissPollyHadADolly-SpanishSongTitle.png|Miss Polly Had a Dolly JackAndJill-SpanishSongTitle.png|Jack and Jill LavendersBlue-SpanishSongTitle.png|Lavenders Blue LittleBoPeep-SpanishSongTitle.png|Little Bo-Peep LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-SpanishSongTitle.png|London Bridge Is Falling Down DidYouEverSeeALassie-SpanishSongTitle.png|Did You Ever See A Lassie Pat-a-Cake-SpanishSongTitle.png|Pat-a-Cake DryBones-SpanishSongTitle.png|Dry Bones Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010) HotPotato-2010SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potato (with Paul Hester) (from Yummy Yummy) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2010SongTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (from Here Comes the Big Red Car) FruitSalad-2010SongTitle.jpg|Fruit Salad (with Paul Hester) (from Yummy Yummy) Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (from Wiggle Time!) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010SongTitle.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (from Toot Toot!) WakeUpJeff!-2010SongTitle.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! (from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!) WigglyParty-2010SongTitle.jpg|Wiggly Party (from Hoop-Dee Doo! It's a Wiggly Party!) CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-2010SongTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (from Wiggle Time!) WiggleBay-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Bay (from Wiggle Bay) TheMonkeyDance-2010SongTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance (from Yummy Yummy) GetReadytoWiggle-2010SongTitle.jpg|Get Ready To Wiggle (from Wiggle Time!) GoSantaGo-2010SongTitle.jpg|Go Santa Go (from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas) Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-SongTitle.jpg|Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) (from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!) OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2010SongTitle.jpg|Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) TieMeKangarooDownSport-2010SongTitle.jpg|Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport (with Rolf Harris) (from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World!) DressingUp-SongTitle.jpg|Dressing Up (from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!) MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2010SongTitle.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry (from Toot Toot!) Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-SongTitle.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!) DotheOwl-2010SongTitle.jpg|Do The Owl (with Steve Irwin) (from Wiggly Safari) TheZeezapSong-SongTitle.jpg|The Zeezap Song (from Space Dancing!) PlayYourGuitarwithMurray-SongTitle.jpg|Play Your Guitar With Murray (from Hoop-Dee Doo! It's a Wiggly Party!) Rockin'Santa!-SongTitle.jpg|Rockin' Santa! (with John Fogerty) (from Santa's Rockin'!) ToHaveaTeaParty-SongTitle.jpg|To Have A Tea Party (from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) HereComeTheChicken-SongTitle.jpg|Here Come The Chicken (with James Burton) (from Racing to the Rainbow) GettingStrong!-SongTitle.jpg|Getting Strong! (from Getting Strong!) MurrayHadaTurtle-SongTitle.jpg|Murray Had A Turtle (from Pop Go The Wiggles!) TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-2010SongTitle.jpg|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (from Pop Go The Wiggles!) I'mDorothytheDinosaur!-SongTitle.jpg|I'm Dorothy The Dinosaur! (from Dorothy's Memory Book) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongTitle.jpg|You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (with Leo Sayer) (from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) Dr.Knickerbocker-SongTitle.jpg|Dr Knickerbocker (from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) TheShimmieShake!-SongTitle.jpg|The Shimmie Shake! (from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) OverintheMeadow-SongTitle.jpg|Over In The Meadow (from Sing a Song of Wiggles) WagsTheDogIsChasingHisTail-SongTitle.jpg|Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail (from The Wiggles Go Bananas!) MonkeyMan-SongTitle.jpg|Monkey Man (with Kylie Minogue) (from The Wiggles Go Bananas!) HotPoppin'Popcorn-SongTitle1.jpeg|Hot Poppin' Popcorn (from Hot Poppin' Popcorn) HotPoppin'Popcorn-SongTitle2.jpeg Rock-A-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTWSongTitle.jpg|"Rockabye Your Bear" (Original 1993 Version) HereComesaBear-HPTBOTWSongTitle.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" (Original 1993 Version) TV Series 7 and 8 (2013-2014) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013SongTitle.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga Big Red Car InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide-2013SongTitle.jpg|In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride Let'sGo(We'reRidingInTheBigRedCar)-2013SongTitle.jpg|Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-SongTitle.jpg|Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! From Taking Off! DothePropeller!-SongTitle.jpg|Do The Propeller! (blue) DothePropeller!-Series8SongTitle.jpg|Do The Propeller! (red) Beep!Beep!BuckleUp!-SongTitle.jpg|Beep! Beep! Buckle Up! Emma(WithTheBowInHerHair)-SongTitle.jpg|Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair) SimonSays-SongTitle.jpg|Simon Says I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-SongTitle.jpg|I've Got My Glasses On! Simon'sColdWaterBlues-SongTitle.jpg|Simon's Cold Water Blues LittleBunnyFooFoo-SongTitle.jpg|Little Bunny Foo Foo Everybody'sHere-SongTitle.jpg|Everybody's Here DancingOnTheHighSeas-SongTitle.jpg|Dancing On The High Seas DanceToYourDaddy-SongTitle.jpg|Dance To Your Daddy From Furry Tales SayTheDance,DoTheDance-SongTitle.jpg|Say The Dance, Do The Dance ThereAreSoManyAnimals-SongTitle.jpg|There Are So Many Animals Scrubby,Dub,Dub-SongTitle.jpg|Scrubby, Dub, Dub TheMonkeyDance-2013SongTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance BrushYourPet'sHair-SongTitle.jpg|Brush Your Pet's Hair BunnyHop-SongTitle.jpg|Bunny Hop Koala-By-SongTitle.jpg|Koala-By WakeUpLachy!-SongTitle.jpg|Wake Up, Lachy! Henry'sDance-2013SongTitle.jpg|Henry's Dance FeelingChirpy-TVSeries8SongTitle.jpg|Feeling Chirpy ComeOnLet'sJump-SongTitle.jpg|Come On Let's Jump TheCorroboreeFrog-SongTitle.jpg|The Corroboree Frog HereComeOurFriends-SongTitle.jpg|Here Come Our Friends ILikeGoats-SongTitle.jpg|I Like Goats FiveLittleDucks-SongTitle.jpg|Five Little Ducks UncleNoahIsCallingYou-SongTitle.jpg|Uncle Noah Is Calling You From Pumpkin Face ScaryGhost!-SongTitle.jpg|Scary Ghost! ThreeLittlePumpkins-SongTitle.jpg|Three Little Pumpkins DotheSkeletonScat!-SongTitle.jpg|Do The Skeleton Scat! TheFullMoonMelody-SongTitle.jpg|The Full Moon Melody Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013SongTitle.jpg|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star AFriendlyLittleSpider-SongTitle.jpg|A Friendly Little Spider IStamp-SongTitle.jpg|I Stamp DoTheOwl-2013SongTitle.jpg|Do The Owl MumblesTheMonster-SongTitle.jpg|Mumbles The Monster PumpkinFace-SongTitle.jpg|Pumpkin Face From Go Santa Go! Everybody,IHaveaQuestion-TVSeries8SongTitle.jpg|Everybody, I Have a Question ChristmasPicnic-TVSeries8SongTitle.jpg|Christmas Picnic From Apples & Bananas ApplesandBananas-SongTitle.jpg|Apples & Bananas One,Two,Three,Four,Five,OnceICaughtaFishAlive-SongTitle.jpg|One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Once I Caught a Fish Alive Shortnin'Bread-SongTitle.jpg|Shortnin' Bread AnthonyRowley-SongTitle.jpg|Anthony Rowley ThisOldManCameRollingHome-SongTitle.jpg|This Old Man Came Rolling Home TheFourPresents-SongTitle.jpg|The Four Presents TheWheelsontheBus-SongTitle.jpg|Wheels on the Bus What'sYourFavouriteNurseryRhyme?-SongTitle.jpg|What's Your Favourite Nursery Rhyme? I'llTellMeMa-SongTitle.jpg|I'll Tell Me Ma FaLaNina-SongTitle.jpg|Fa La Nina ItsyBitsySpider-SongTitle.jpg|Itsy Bitsy Spider Pufferbillies-2014SongTitle.jpg|Pufferbillies MissLucyHadaDucky-SongTitle.jpg|Miss Lucy Had a Ducky SurlePontD'Avignon-SongTitle.jpg|Sur le Pont D 'Avignon MichaelFinnegan-Series8SongTitle.jpg|Michael Finnegan OpenShutThem-SongTitle.jpg|Open Shut Them From Wiggle House Who'sintheWigglehouse?-SongTitle.jpg|Who's In The Wiggle House? DressingUp-2014SongTitle.jpg|Dressing Up DoTheHawk-SongTitle.jpg|Do the Hawk Pappadum-SongTitle.jpg|Pappadum TheGiraffe-SongTitle.jpg|The Giraffe Hey,Wags!-SongTitle.jpg|Hey, Wags! BigRedBoat-SongTitle.jpg|Big Red Boat HaveaGoodDay(KiaPatoRa)-SongTitle.jpg|Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra) BRCistheBigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|BRC is the Big Red Car FeelingHungry-SongTitle.jpg|Feeling Hungry Jack'sWheelchairSong-SongTitle.jpg|Jack's Wheelchair Song Emma'sBowMinuet-SongTitle.jpg|Emma's Bow Minuet TalkingCow-SongTitle.jpg|Talking Cow FiveLittleJoeys-SongTitle.jpg|Five Little Joeys LittleSirEcho-SongTitle.jpg|Little Sir Echo TheLaughingDoctor-SongTitle.jpg|The Laughing Doctor ZameltheCamelHasFiveHumps-SongTitle.jpg|Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps From Taking Off! Tour CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2013ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2013ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear SimonSays-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Simon Says HereComeOurFriends-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Here Come Our Friends MissPollyHadADolly-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Miss Polly Had A Dolly JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Joannie Works With One Hammer Emma(WithTheBowInHerHair)-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair) We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-2013ConcertSongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star QuackQuack-2013ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Quack Quack Dr.Knickerbocker-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Dr Knickerbocker TheShimmieShake!-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|The Shimmie Shake! TheMonkeyDance-2013ConcertSongTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance HotPotato-2013ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Hot Potato DoThePropeller!-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Do The Propeller! From Wiggly Songtime! (webseries) 'Note: '''Some of the songs were also seen on the DVD. Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013SongTitle.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2013SongTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? HereComeOurFriends-SongTitle.jpg|Here Come Our Friends GettingStrong-2013SongTitle.jpg|Getting Strong We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-2013SongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog Henry'sDance-2013SongTitle.jpg|Henry's Dance Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013SongTitle.jpg|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star FiveLittleDucks-SongTitle.jpg|Five Little Ducks FruitSalad-2013SongTitle.jpg|Fruit Salad SimonSays-SongTitle.jpg|Simon Says LittleBunnyFooFoo-SongTitle.jpg|Little Bunny Foo Foo Up,Down,TurnAround-SongTitle.jpg|Up, Down, Turn Around FollowTheLeader-SongTitle.jpg|Follow The Leader RompBompAStomp-SongTitle.jpg|Romp Bomp A Stomp TheMonkeyDance-2013SongTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance HotPotato-2013SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potato From 2014 Australia Day Concert Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga Big Red Car Emma'sSpecialBow-SongTitle.jpg|Emma's Special Bow HereComesABear-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Here Comes A Bear D.O.R.O.T.H.Y(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur) RompBompaStomp-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Romp Bomp A Stomp ShakyShaky-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Shaky, Shaky CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Captain'sMagicButtons-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog FollowtheLeader-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Follow The Leader Henry'sDance-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Henry's Dance HotPotato-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Hot Potato DothePropeller!-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Do The Propeller! Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013) HotPotato-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potato (with Paul Hester) (from ''Yummy Yummy) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (from Here Comes the Big Red Car) DothePropeller!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Do The Propeller! (from Taking Off!) MonkeyMan-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Monkey Man (with Kylie Minogue) (from The Wiggles Go Bananas!) Rock-a-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (from Wiggle Time!) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (from Toot Toot!) TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (from Pumpkin Face) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (with Leo Sayer) (from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) WakeUpJeff!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! (from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!) CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (from Wiggle Time!) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!-SongTitle.jpg|Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (from Furry Tales) GettingStrong!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Getting Strong! (from Getting Strong!) WiggleBay-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Bay (from Wiggle Bay) TheMonkeyDance-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance (from Yummy Yummy) Everybody,IHaveaQuestion-SongTitle.jpg|Everybody, I Have A Question (from Go Santa Go!) GetReadytoWiggle-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Get Ready To Wiggle (from Wiggle Time!) TheShimmieShake!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|The Shimmie Shake! (from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) GoSantaGo-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Go Santa Go (from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas) Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) (from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!) Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! (from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series) OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) DressingUp-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Dressing Up (from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!) MurrayHadaTurtle-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Murray Had A Turtle (from Pop Go The Wiggles!) MichaelFinnegan-SongTitle.jpg|Michael Finnegan (from Apples and Bananas) MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry (from Toot Toot!) Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!) I'mDorothytheDinosaur!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|I'm Dorothy The Dinosaur! (from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party) SimonSays-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Simon Says (from Taking Off!) DotheOwl-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Do The Owl (with Steve Irwin) (from Wiggly Safari) PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Play Your Guitar With Murray (from Hoop-Dee Doo! It's a Wiggly Party) I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|I've Got My Glasses On! (from Taking Off!) HotPoppin'Popcorn-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Hot Poppin' Popcorn (with Jamie Redfern) (from Hot Poppin' Popcorn) Rockin'Santa!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Rockin' Santa! (with John Fogerty) (from Santa's Rockin'!) HereCometheChicken-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Here Come The Chicken (with James Burton) (from Racing to the Rainbow) SaytheDance,DotheDance!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Say The Dance, Do The Dance (from Furry Tales) Lachy! Live ShakeItOff-SongTitle.jpg|"Shake It Off" HeyJude-SongTitle.jpg|"Hey Jude" UptownFunk-SongTitle.jpg|"Uptown Funk" Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYou-SongTitle.jpg|"Can't Take My Eyes Off You" StealMyGirl-SongTitle.jpg|"Steal My Girl" ThunderRoad-SongTitle.jpg|"Thunder Road" DoYouWanttoBuildaSnowman-SongTitle.jpg|"Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" EasyLikeSundayMorning-SongTitle.jpg|"Easy" NothingElseMatters-SongTitle.jpg|"Nothing Else Matters" Duets File:DothePropeller!2017titlecard.png File:MonkeyMan2017titlecard.png File:ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy2017titlecard.png File:TheCrocodileHunter2017titlecard.png File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017titlecard.png File:I%27veGotMyGlassesOn!2017titlecard.png File:FeelingHungry2017titlecard.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)2017titlecard.png File:DothePretzeltitlecard.png File:TabaNabaStyle!titlecard.png File:DotheHawk2017titlecard.png File:SquidJiggin%27Groundtitlecard.png File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)titlecard.png File:WaltzingMatildatitlecard.png File:WeThreeKingstitlecard.png File:RockandRollPreschooltitlecard.png File:EagleRock2017titlecard.png Nursery Rhymes File:ABCtitlecard.png|ABC File:WheelsontheBustitlecard.png|Wheels on the Bus File:IfYou'reHappyandYouKnowIttitlecard.png|If You're Happy and You Know It File:ColorsandCountinginEnglish.png|Colors and Counting in English File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar2016titlecard.png|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star File:DrKnickerbocker2016titlecard.png|Dr Knickerbocker File:LondonBridgeisFallingDown2016titlecard.png|London Bridge is Falling Down File:ColorsandCountinginMandarin.png|Colors and Counting in Mandarin File:Row,Row,RowYourBoattitlecard.png|Row, Row, Row Your Boat File:FiveLittleMonkeystitlecard.png|Five Little Monkeys File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear2016titlecard.png|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear File:ColorsandCountinginSpanish.png|Colours and Counting in Spanish File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes2016titlecard.png|Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes File:FiveFingeredFamilytitlecard.png|Five Fingered Family File:ColorsandCountinginFrench.png|Colors and Counting in French IMG_0824.jpg|The Bagpipe Song File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar2016titlecard.png|Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car File:ThreeLittleKittens2016titlecard.png|Three Little Kittens File:I'maLittleTeapottitlecard.png|I'm a Little Teapot File:ColorsandCountinginArabic.png|Colors and Counting in Arabic File:OldMacDonaldHadaFarmtitlecard.png|Old MacDonald Had a Farm File:HotPotato2016titlecard.png|Hot Potato File:ThereWereTenintheBedtitlecard.png|There Were Ten in the Bed File:ColorsandCountinginJapanese.png|Colors and Counting in Japanese File:BaaBaaBlackSheeptitlecard.png|Baa Baa Black Sheep File:TheHighlandFlingtitlecard.png|The Highland Fling File:TheOldWomanWhoLivedinaShoetitlecard.png|The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe File:ColorsandCountinginItalian.png|Colors and Counting in Italian File:ThisOldMan2016titlecard.png|This Old Man File:RideACock-Horsetitlecard.png|Ride a Cock-Horse File:ItsyBitsySpider2016titlecard.png|Itsy Bisty Spider File:DothePropeller!2016titlecard.png|Do the Propeller! File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmatitlecard.png|The Fairytale of CinderEmma The Best of the Wiggles File:DothePropeller!2018titlecard.png|Do The Propeller! File:HotPotato2018titlecard.png|Hot Potato File:Ready,Steady,Wiggle!2018titlecard.png|Ready, Steady, Wiggle! File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear2018titlecard.png|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear Who%27sintheWiggleHouse%3F2018titlecard.png|Who's in the Wiggle House? File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar2018titlecard.png|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist%3F)2018titlecard.png|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) File:Emma%27sThemetitlecard.png|Emma's Theme File:ApplesandBananas2018titlecard.png|Apples & Banans File:TheWonderofWiggleTowntitlecard.png|The Wonder Of Wiggle Town File:FruitSalad2018titlecard.png|Fruit Salad File:FollowtheLeader2018titlecard.png|Follow The Leader File:Rock%26RollPreschool2018titlecard.png|Rock & Roll Preschool File:SaytheDance,DotheDance2018titlecard.png|Say the Dance, Do the Dance File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar2018titlecard.png|Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star File:Emma%27sSpecialBow2018titlecard.png|Emma's Special Bow File:DorothyPasDeDeuxtitlecard.png|Dorothy Pas De Deux File:I%27veGotMyGlassesOn!2018titlecard.png|I've Got My Glasses On! File:Lachy!titlecard.png|Lachy! File:DothePretzel2018titlecard.png|Do The Pretzel File:SimonSays2018titlecard.png|Simon Says File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTowntitlecard.png|Come on Down to Wiggle Town File:MichaelFinnegan2018titlecard.png|Michael Finnegan File:DotheSkeletonScat!2018titlecard.png|Do The Skeleton Scat! File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestratitlecard.png|When I Hear The Music Of The Orchestra File:HenryLikesWatertitlecard.png|Henry Likes Water File:Pappadum2018titlecard.png|Pappadum File:TheShimmieShake!2018titlecard.png|The Shimmie Shake File:WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango2018titlecard.png|Wags The Dog He Likes To Tango File:DressingUp2018titlecard.png|Dressing Up File:Simon%27sColdWaterBlues2018titlecard.png|Simon's Cold Water Blues File:D-I-N-G-Otitlecard.png|D-I-N-G-O File:DancewithEmmatitlecard.png|Dance With Emma Nursery Rhymes 2 File:AikenDrumtitlecard.png|Aiken Drum File:B-I-N-G-Otitlecard.png|B-I-N-G-O File:SweetBoiledCandytitlecard.png|Sweet Boiled Candy File:GregoryGriggs2018titlecard.png|Gregory Griggs File:HaveYouSeenTheMuffinMan?titlecard.png|Have You Seen The Muffin Man? File:HeyDiddleDiddle2018titlecard.png|Hey Diddle Diddle File:HushLittleBabytitlecard.png|Hush Little Baby File:I'llTellMeMa2018titlecard.png|I'll Tell Me Ma File:KingOfTheCastletitlecard.png|King Of The Castle File:LochLomondtitlecard.png|Loch Lomond File:LucyHadADuckytitlecard.png|Lucy Had A Ducky File:MaryHadALittleLamb2018titlecard.png|Mary Had A Litte Lamb File:MrPollyHadADollytitlecard.png|Mr Polly Had A Dolly File:Pat-A-Cake2018titlecard.png|Pat-A-Cake File:PerryMerrytitlecard.png|Perry Merry File:Rub-A-Dub-Dubtitlecard.png|Rub-A-Dub-Dub File:SailorWentToSeatitlecard.png|Sailor Went To Sea File:SingASongOfSixpencetitlecard.png|Sing A Song Of Sixpence File:SolomonGrundytitlecard.png|Solomon Grundy File:TheLionAndTheUnicorntitlecard.png|The Lion And The Unicorn File:ThereWasAPrincess2018titlecard.png|There Was A Princess File:Thumbkintitlecard.png|Thumbkin File:WaltzWithDollsAndFairiestitlecard.png|Waltz With Dolls And Fairies File:NurseryRhymesLiveinConcerttitlecard.png|Nursery Rhymes Live In Concert File:ABC2018titlecard.png|ABC File:MichaelFinneganNurseryRhymesLiveinConcerttitlecard.png|Michael Finnegan File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStarNurseryRhymesLiveinConcerttitlecard.png|Twinkle Twinkle Little Star File:IncyWincySpider2018titlecard.png|Incy Wincy Spider File:FiveFIngeredFamily2018titlecard.png|Five Fingered Family File:Open,ShutThem2018titlecard.png|Open, Shut Them Wiggle Pop! File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.titlecard.png|H.O.L.I.D.A.Y File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggletitlecard.png|Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle File:MrPoptitlecard.png|Mr Pop File:TurkeyintheStrawtitlecard.png|Turkey In The Straw File:ShoulderPoptitlecard.png|Shoulder Pop (AUS Version) File:Todaytitlecard.png|Today File:TheGiraffe2018titlecard.png|The Giraffe File:LondonderryHornpipetitlecard.png|Londonderry Hornpipe File:TheDanceoftheScottishHorsestitlecard.png|The Dance Of The Scottish Horses File:SpottedCarstitlecard.png|Spotted Cars File:BasiltheCattitlecard.png|Basil the Cat File:Australiatitlecard.png|Australia File:WhoStoletheCookiefromtheCookieJar?titlecard.png|Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar? File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincesstitlecard.png|When A Prince Meets A Princess File:DollsandFairiesonParadetitlecard.png|Dolls And Fairies On Parade File:SoManyColourstoSeetitlecard.png|So Many Colours To See File:ILovetoGotoMexicotitlecard.png|I Love To Go To Mexico File:SurferBoptitlecard.png|Surfer Bop File:PaddythePipertitlecard.png|Paddy The Piper File:TiptoeThroughtheTulipstitlecard.png|Tiptoe Through The Tulips File:SuperAntotitlecard.png|Super Anto File:PlaytheBassGuitartitlecard.png|Play the Bass Guitar File:YaloYalotitlecard.png|Yalo Yalo File:TributetoBertKaempferttitlecard.png|Tribute To Bert Kaempfert File:FruitieinMyHattitlecard.png|Fruitie In My Hat File:FireTruckRollingtitlecard.png|Fire Truck Rolling Party Time! ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1993 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019